Elimination Chamber: Pokemon
by WitChan
Summary: The fun continues for Ash as he takes on the Elimination Chamber along with nine other competitors. Can he hang on at the end and face the winner of the second Elimination Chamber match, or will he lose? Massive crossover included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, along with other shows and video games, and their characters.

A/N: So, yeah. This is the beginning of the Elimination Chamber story. This one won't have the same level of Graphic  
Violence as the previous story, because I'll make it higher than ever. Graphic Language and Graphic Sexual/Mature Humor will also be included. By the way, I'll have ten participants in each chamber to make the story more interesting. Enjoy.

After heading home, Ash knocks on the door hard, so his mom, Delia, and future mom, Jane (Hunter J), can hear it. As Delia opened the door, Ash says, "Guess what, mom?"

"What is it, son?" Delia asked.

"A cool event will take place in the same stadium next week and it's called the Elimination Chamber. You can sign up  
for free!" Ash replied.

"I see," Delia said.

"I'm gonna fly out to New York and take part of it. I better win it," Ash said.

"Do you really want to do this, Ash? It's very risky to last long in an elimination chamber match," Delia asked.

"Yeah, mom," Ash said.

"He'll be okay, sweetie," Jane said, touching Delia's shoulder. "Remember what happened between him and Karen at the Royal Rumble when he botched that Shooting Star Press?"

"Yes, Jane, but fighting inside an Elimination Chamber is riskier than doing a suicidal move. Everywhere we go, they  
talk about that move like a god," Delia replied.

"It was a moment that people will never forgot for the rest of their lives, mom. But yeah, wish me luck. You too,  
Jane," Ash said.

"We'll watch you put your body on the line at the arena, Ash," Jane said.

"Hopefully, that'll give him luck," Delia said.

At the stadium in Manhattan, New York, Ash sees the sign up sheet on a wall and he heads toward it, using his pen to write his name on it. Then, he reads the info of the event, revealing that the event will have two chambers with ten fighter each and both winners will face each other for any wish.

"We knew you would show up, Ash," someone said, making Ash turn around. It was Glacia. She had Drake and Phoebe with her.

"Hi, Glacia," Ash said.

"Are you ready for the big day, Ash?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I am, Phoebe," Ash replied.

"Several other participants from the Royal Rumble event will join you, Ash," Drake said.

"Oh, really? That's nice. I wonder who they are," Ash replied. He didn't pay attention to the other names on the  
sheet while signing up.

"Hi, douchebag!" a boy said, appearing out of nowhere. It was Gary, Ash's rival.

"Gary!" Ash said, glaring at Gary.

"Guess what, moron? I'm gonna compete in the elimination chamber and the crowd will obviously favor me to win!" Gary said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ash said.

Ash heads outside as Gary insults him again. There, he sees Karen and (DJ) Mary talking to each other. At the Royal  
Rumble, Karen gave Ash a hard time as the last fighters in the ring, but Ash eventually won. Noticing Ash, Karen walks over to him as Mary follows her.

"Did you sign up, Ash?" Karen asked.

"Yep," Ash said.

"Good. I hope we fight each other, whether we wind up in the same chamber or as winners," Karen said.

"Me too," Ash said.

"People would love to see you two go at it again," Mary said.

"By the way, how did things go in Spokane?" Ash asked.

"We killed some of them," Mary replied.

"And it was fun!" Karen exclaimed.

"I know we mentioned that we were going to murder people to a load of viewers at home, but we haven't heard any complaints about it, thank god," Mary said.

"The reason we mentioned it is because we got excited over you-know-who's deaths. We better not do that again,"  
Karen said.

"And yes, we murdered people before," Mary said.

"Mary's former co-workers in Goldenrod City. She used to work as a DJ there. Those assholes constantly made fun of  
her for being short and Mary decided to take action," Karen said.

"By luring them at the middle of nowhere. Then, we slaughtered them all! Boy, it felt great!"

"It happened many years ago. After the murders, we framed Mary's old boss and the judge sentenced him to life in  
prison without parole."

"But somehow, they released him last year for "good behavior". That motherfucker should be ashamed for not  
controlling the situations between me and those fucks!"

"We decided to let him live because we felt sorry for his pathetic ass. We haven't seen him recently," Karen said.

"Okay..." Ash said.

"But other than that shit, you better get a shit load of rest and stay healthy for a dangerous event. That's what  
we're going to do," Karen said.

"Your friend, Gary, should do the same," Mary said.

"He's not my friend. We fucking hate each other," Ash said.

"You two briefly became friends while we and the other fighters were beating you-know-who's asses," Karen said.

"Just because we were fighting against the hated doesn't mean we had a brief friendship. Stuff like that happens all  
the time with heated rivals," Ash replied.

"Just saying," Karen said.

* * *

A week later, the Elimination Chamber event begins to air as the crowd (again, various characters from many shows  
and video games) cheers, seeing the giant chamber leveling down to the ring.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, this is Bubbles and my sister Gingerelle, and the events here will begin in a few  
minutes!" Bubbles said. She and Gingerelle are working on commentary again.

"Hi!" Gingerelle waved at the camera. Then, she stops and glares at the imprisoned, and battered Musashi. "Say hi,  
asshole."

"Hi..." Musashi said weakly. He's still their sex slave.

"Good toy!" Gingerelle said, patting Musashi's head.

At the back, in his private room, Ash watches the live screen and says, "This is it, baby. It's time to shine."

Glacia joins Ash the room and says, "You're the first entrant in the chamber, Ash. Let me teleport you there."

"Okay, Glacia," Ash said.

Moments later, the door inside Ash's inner chamber opens and Ash heads to the ring with the referee (the same one  
from the Royal Rumble story) as the crowd, including Delia, Jane, and 85% of the Royal Rumble contestants, chants his name loud, while the announcer announces his name.

"Well, what do you know! History repeats itself!" Gingerelle said.

"I'm picking Ash to win the first chamber. There, I said it," Bubbles said.

"I see where you're going, Bubbles," Gingerelle said.

"What about you, Musashi?" Bubbles asked.

"Freedom..." Musashi replied.

"Who's freedom? I don't know him or her," Bubbles said.

"Probably Danti N'eo's imaginary friend or some shit," Gingerelle joked.

"Ha! Good one!" Bubbles laughed.

Another inner chamber opens and Karen runs out of it as the crowd roars, chanting "Epic match up".

"Oh, shit! We're gonna have ourselves another moment up in this bitch!" Bubbles said.

"As long as they do cool moves, that is!" Gingerelle said.

The bell rings and Karen says, "Here we go!"

Ash runs toward Karen, but Karen gives him a punch on the forehead, knocking him down. Ash recovers and uses a chop to hurt Karen's chest. Then, he does another one. He attempts another one, but Karen headbutts him. Ash didn't fall this time.

Ash tries a face breaker with his knees, but Karen counters it by holding Ash. Then, she aggressively throws him  
towards the steel, breaking his back and the back of his head as the crowd oohs.

"Goddamn, that's gotta hurt!" Bubbles said.

"We did the same to Musashi a few days ago. Then, we stomped on his balls a few times," Gingerelle said.

"After that, we tortured his dick with candle wax and we laughed! Oh, wait. We supposed to talk about the match!"  
Bubbles said.

Looking at the camera, Gingerelle says, "Sorry about that, folks!"

"Get up, Ash!" Karen said, heading towards Ash.

Karen picks up Ash with her throat, choking him. Then, she uses the steel to smash his head. After seven seconds of  
getting assault, Ash retaliates with a kick, forcing Karen to let go of him, coughing as Karen groans. Then, Ash grabs  
Karen's head and plants it with a DDT on the steel floor.

"Nice DDT, Ash!" Gingerelle said.

"And a punch in the balls by Karen! Ouch!" Bubbles said.

"Remember, people: Don't stand near the opponent after you execute them with a move. Sometimes, though," Gingerelle said.

"Fuck!" Ash cursed, holding his balls.

Getting up, Karen asked, "It hurts, doesn't it?"

"Get back in the ring, Ash!" Delia screamed.

"Yes..." Ash replied.

Karen goes for a bear hug, but Ash moves behind Karen and gives her a backbreaker. Then, he climbs on the side of  
the ring, making the crowd, Bubbles, and Gingerelle stand up.

"No, Ash!" Delia yelled.

"He won't do it, Delia, just watch," Jane said.

Ash attempts a diving elbow on Karen, but Karen rolls as Ash collides his body on the steel floor, damaging himself.

"At least he didn't do a Shooting Star Press or a diving headbutt," Delia said.

"Go, Ash!" Misty said.

Karen tries a leg drop, but Ash dodges it before he stands up and gives Karen a deadly kick on the face, almost  
knocking her out. Ash goes for the pin, but Karen kicks out at two in a half.

"Damn! He ALMOST had her!" Delia said.

"Karen got lucky there!" Bubbles said.

"I'm glad this is still going for both. The next entrant needs another minute to stay in his or her inner chamber before they come out," Gingerelle said.

Ash heads to the ring before Karen does. Then, both start brawling, yelling at each other. After knocking Karen  
down, the third entrant, Penelo from Final Fantasy XII, joins Karen and Ash and attacks Karen. Then, Ash sneaks attack as he smashes her face on the mat.

Karen gets up and uses her leg to drop Ash on the bed. Then, she pins him. Suddenly, Penelo breaks it, angering  
Karen as Penelo smirks.

"I wanna pin him, bitch!" Penelo said.

"The hell you're not, bitch!" Karen said.

Karen tackles Penelo outside the ring, which leads to a brawl as Ash goes to the corner to rest.

"So he's doing what Gary did at the Royal Rumble, eh? Smart move," Bubbles said.

"Agreed, Bubbles. Musashi? Do you have anything to say about it?"

"It's smart, it's smart..." Musashi said.

"By the way, it wasn't necessary for Penelo to break up the pin. Her move absolutely no sense," Gingerelle said.

"If I were her, I would've let Karen pinned Ash before attacking Karen with a head injury move like the piledriver,"  
Bubbles said.

The bloodbath continues!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh, my! What an amazing suplex!" Gingerelle exclaimed after Penelo attacked Karen with a german suplex on the  
steel. The crowd got excited over Penelo's assault.

"Agreed!" Bubbles said.

"Fuck, that hurt!" Karen yelled, touching her legs.

"Oh, stop whining like a little bitch, bitch!" Penelo said. She goes for the pin, but Karen kicks out at two,  
angering Penelo.

Karen recovers, then punches Penelo in the head, knocking her in the ring. Karen says, "You gotta try harder than  
that, bitch!"

As Karen joins Ash, Penelo, and the ref in the ring, Penelo gets up in an impressive fashion, then she retaliates  
with her punch before Karen does it again. Suddenly, Karen gets the upper hand with fast punches. After seven seconds, Penelo strikes back with a kick on Karen's stomach, then a chop on Karen throat, which knocks her down.

Smirking at Ash, Penelo moves back, then she charges at him as she yells. She goes for a kick, but Ash dodges it as  
Karen grabs Penelo and goes for a roll-up. Penelo kicks out at one. Then, Ash performs a backbreaker on Penelo's back, damaging her as Karen climbs on the top rope.

Karen attempts a splash to hit both Ash and Penelo, but both avoid it, making Karen mad. Karen gets up fast, grabs  
Ash, and throws him towards one the inner chamber, busting his forehead open as the crowd gasp. After that, Penelo begins attacking Karen from behind.

"Alright, blood!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Son!" Delia said.

"He'll be fine, Delia," Misty said.

"Here comes the fourth entrant!" Gingerelle said.

A second later, the fourth participants comes out of her chamber and it's Mako Mankanshoku from Kill La Kill.

"WAIT!" Mako yelled, getting the other fighters' attention.

"What the fuck do you want? A vicious ass beating?" Karen asked.

"No, my friend. I want you all to lay down and let me pin you, please," Mako said.

"Why?" Ash asked, folding his arms.

"Because I need my wish really bad. You see, I love my friend since day one and I want to marry her, but she's  
hanging out with this BITCH, the one that killed her father, her own father for fuck's sake and that's fucked up!" Mako explained.

"Are they in the crowd?" Karen asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Let me see," Mako said, looking at the crowd. Three seconds later, she sees two women holding each other's hands and they are Satsuki and Ryuuko, also from Kill La Kill. "There they are, and Satsuki's glaring at me, too."

"Who's who? We don't got all damn day," Penelo asked.

"That's Ryuuko, the girl of my dreams, also my friend, and that's Satsuki, the meanest and ugliest bitch in the  
world. Fucking murderer," Mako replied, pointing at Ryuuko and Satsuki one at a time. The crowd suddenly boo and Ryuuko facepalms.

"Huh," Penelo said.

"Sorry, bitch, but I'm not doing anyone a favor like that, not even my fucking friends. And besides, people hang  
around with others that murdered their beloved. It happens all the damn time," Karen said.

"She's right, you know," Penelo agreed.

"I hate to say it, but it's true. You can learn more of that from the news too," Ash said.

"Whatever! I'll still win!" Mako said.

Mako runs towards Karen, but Karen stops her with a kick on the face as Penelo tackles Ash. Mako fights back as she delivers hard kicks on Karen's legs.

"Jesus christ, that took forever!" Bubbles said.

"The bitch should have been disqualified for stalling the match like that! It better not happen next time!"  
Gingerelle said.

Mako kicks Karen's head, causing Karen to bust open as the crowd, expect for Satsuki and Ryuuko, cheer at her. Then, Ruko goes for a DDT. Next, she clotheslines Penelo to the steel floor before using her back to damage Ash's face in the corner.

"That makes it up for the shit she did earlier," Gingerelle said.

"She's climbing on the top rope! Here it goes! And a diving kick on Karen's face! Yes!" Bubbles said.

"Cool shit, Mako!" Gingerelle said.

Mako goes for a pin, but Karen kicks out at two and a half, then Karen curses at Mako as Penelo attempts a spear on Ash, but Ash dodges it, hurting Penelo in the process. Mako pushes Ash before trying to pin Penelo with a roll up. Penelo survives it.

"Lucky one for Penelo!" Bubbles said.

Mako tries a frog splash from the top rope, but Karen gives her an uppercut, oohing the crowd as Satsuki claps  
rapidly. Then, Karen pins her, but Mako kicks out at one.

"BOOOOOOOO!" Satsuki jeered at Mako.

"You should have hurt her more, Karen!" Ryuuko said.

"Shit, Karen! You almost broke her neck in half!" Penelo said.

"I bet I can break yours, bitch!" Karen said.

Karen and Penelo charge at each other for another brawl as Ash pins Mako, but Mako saves herself at one. Then, Mako retaliates with her own pin, which leads her nowhere.

"Oh, come on!" Mako said, getting up with Ash.

"Try harder, then!" Ash said.

"You already won the Royal Rumble event, Ash! Let me win this!" Mako said, fighting Ash.

"Never!" Ash said.

"OH, YEAH! SICK SHIT!" Gingerelle exclaimed as Penelo gave Karen a piledriver on the steel floor.

"Mcbitch better watch this event, so he can change that fake ass shit back into the Attitude Era again!" Bubbles  
said.

"For once, I agree with you, Bubbles..." Musashi said.

"You better, bitch," Bubbles said.

Penelo pins Karen, but Karen barely kicks out at it as Mako strikes Ash with a headbutt.

"Go, Karen!" Mary said. She's watching the event in her private room.

The fifth entrant, Crunch Bandicoot from the Crash Bandicoot series comes to the ring and attacks both Ash and Mako.

"Holy hell, he's buff as shit!" Bubbles said.

"Mcbitch should hire him to main event his fake ass wrestling shows. You know, since Mcbitch loves roided-up men and hold down real talent like the one with the YES! chants," Gingerelle said.

"Too bad the fanboys don't realize that because they're fucking retarded sheep," Bubbles said.

"Hey, Crunch!" Penelo said, distracting Crunch. "I gave a tough one a piledriver. I'll give you one too!"

"Then try it!" Crunch said.

Penelo and Crunch begin fighting and Ash asks, "So, Mako. How did Satsuki and Ryuuko wind up together?"

"One day, Satsuki came up to me and Ryuuko and told Ryuuko that she loved her. Then, Ryuuko kissed Satsuki and that broke my heart."

"I see. What about the father thing? What kind of reaction Ryuuko had?"

"An "Oh" reaction, then she forgave Satsuki, which didn't make any fucking sense. She sold out, I tell you, and I'm  
gonna change that by winning this, strip Satsuki butt naked, lock her in a cage forever with rotten food, and marry Ryuuko," Mako replied. Karen joins Penelo as both double team Crunch.

"I heard that, you little shit!" Satsuki yelled.

"I think she heard you, Mako," Ash said.

"I don't give a fuck! And you wanna know something else, Ash? Satsuki and Ryuuko were former rivals. They used to  
fight and nearly kill each other all the damn time! Now, they're ramming each other's pussies and that's not right!" Mako said.

"Like I said, Mako. Try harder. You'll eventually win. Let's fight, shall we?" Ash said.

"I'm with you, Ash," Mako said, smiling.

Mako and Ash resume fighting and Ryuuko says, "I feel sorry for Ash for being stuck in that pointless conversation  
with her."

"You tell me, sexy. I hope Karen breaks her head with a piledriver on the steel floor, so she can have permanent  
amnesia," Satsuki said.

"Or better yet. I hope she dies. She's starting to get on our nerves with her shit," Ryuuko said.

"Anything bad happens to her makes it a good ending for us. I love you, sweetie," Satsuki said.

"I love you too, my love," Ryuuko said.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat said.

Ryuuko and Satsuki suddenly attack Johnny Cage, repeatedly punching him in the eye through his sunglasses as he  
screams. After getting his ass kicked, Johnny runs away, yelling in pain as Ryuuko and Satsuki touch each other's hands again.

"Excuse me!" Topo said as she, Fillet, and a couple of random characters moved away from Satsuki and Ryuuko.

"Poor Johnny. He didn't deserve that," Fillet said.

The sixth entrant, Tomba from the Tomba series comes to the ring and stops Mako and Ash from beating each other up as Crunch double chokeslams Penelo and Karen on the steel floor.

"Will that be it for Karen!? She took several hard hits on the steel!" Bubbles said.

"Don't count her out yet! She's a tough cookie and we all know it!" Gingerelle said.

Instead of pinning Karen and Penelo, Crunch throws them back in the ring as Mako makes Tomba lay his chest and arms on the ropes before doing a tiger feint kick. Then, she hits Tomba's body with a splash as Ash chops Crunch's chest fast. Mako pins Tomba, but with luck, Tomba kicks out at two.

Crunch retaliates as he bitch slaps Ash, sending him on the mat. Then, Karen hits Crunch with a hard low blow,  
making him stand on one knee. Then, Tomba recovers and uses a scissors kick on Crunch's head, knocking him down. Next, Mako performs a moonsault on Crunch, making Satsuki and Ryuuko jeer at her. Finally, Penelo picks up Crunch with amount of strength and hits him with a piledriver as Ash crawls to the corner.

As Penelo falls down too, Karen goes for the pin, but Mako kicks her to break it. Then, Mako pins Crunch one two  
three, getting a massive pop.

Crunch eliminated!

"WHAT!? WHY THE FUCK DID SHE STEAL THE PIN FROM KAREN!?" Mary yelled.

"Was that even worth it? Crunch was going to get eliminated regardless," Gingerelle said, shaking her head.

"That was cheap, man..." Bubbles said. Then, the chamber door magically opens before Crunch walks out of it.

"And why the fuck is the crowd cheering for that shit?! Karen got robbed!" Mary said.

"Let Mako enjoy her moment, Mary. Karen will soon get hers, trust me," Drake said, standing behind Mary.

"You stupid bitch!" Karen said, picking Mako up. Then, she powerbombs Mako to the steel floor before Penelo knocks  
her down with a reverse bulldog.

"That's right, Karen! Break that bitch in half! Bitch deserved it!" Ryuuko said.

"I'd love to see Karen do it ten more times! That'll be that funniest thing ever!" Satsuki said.

The bloodbath still goes on!

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mako recovers fast as she returns to the ring. Then, she retaliates with a kick on Karen's busted head as Tomba climbs on one of the inner chambers, targeting Mako. Karen blacks out.

"He's on top!" Bubbles said.

"What will he do!?" Gingerelle said.

"A Swanton Bomb...?" Musashi assumed.

As Mako turns around, Tomba goes for a Swanton Bomb, but Mako barely counters it as she grabs his head and hits it with her knees.

"Nice counter, Mako!" Gingerelle said.

"And Musashi's prediction turned out correct! Good for him!" Bubbles said.

"Sweet one, Mako!" Ash complimented, fighting Penelo.

"Thanks, Ash!" Mako said. Then, she pins Tomba, almost eliminating him as he breaks out the pin at two and a half; Satsuki and Ryuuko sigh of relief.

"Fucking shit!" Mako cursed, punching the mat.

Tomba attempts a roll up, but Mako does her own, then Tomba uses it again before Mako makes another one, and vice versa. The crowd suddenly chants "roll up fight!".

"C'mon, Tomba! Pin the bitch!" Satsuki yelled.

"Do it for us!" Ryuuko said.

It finally ends as Penelo knocks Ash to them. Then, Penelo puts her feet on the ropes for a dirty triple pin, but she fails at it. Next, she rushes to Karen. As soon as Karen wakes up, Penelo goes for a pin. At two and a half, Karen kicks out, frustrating Penelo.

"So close, Penelo. So close," Bubbles said.

"Had she pinned Karen while Karen got knocked out, there will be four entrants in the ring," Gingerelle said.

"Super kick!" Bubbles said as Mako kicked Ash's chin.

"Another super kick!" Gingerelle exclaimed after Mako deliver another kick to Tomba.

Mako starts yelling with rage, stomping Ash and Tomba as Satsuki and Ryuuko roll their eyes in disgust. The seventh entrant, Princess Peach from the Super Mario Bros. series comes to the ring and forcibly turns Mako around before Mako gives her a kick on the face. With that, she rolls Princess Peach up for a successful pin.

Princess Peach eliminated!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Peach cursed, heading out of the chamber.

"Here, Peach!" Ryuuko said, throwing a steel chair near the chamber.

"Beat her with it, Peach!" Satsuki said.

Smirking, Peach grabs the chair and quickly heads back inside the chamber. Then, she cracks Mako's head with the chamber, making her bleed as Ryuuko and Satsuki give each other high fives. Peach attacks Karen and Penelo with a vicious head shot. She assaults the referee, too, exciting the crowd.

"Damn, bitch, calm the fuck down! You already lost!" Bubbles said.

Now, Peach annihilates Ash and Tomba with the chair, bleeding Tomba in the process as the crowd chants her name expect for Delia.

"Jane!" Delia hissed.

"Oh, come on, sweetie. That's what this event is all about: hardcore shit!" Jane said.

"I know, baby, but I hate seeing my son getting hurt like that," Delia said.

After knocking them all out, Peach leaves the chamber, turns around, and makes gestures as she walks to the back.

"She should have come over here and knocked you two out," Musashii said.

"Ha! You wish!" Gingerelle said.

"It's still open, Ryuuko. We can go in there and tear Mako to death!" Satsuki said.

"Then, let's hurry and get there!" Ryuuko said. The chamber door suddenly closes, and Satsuki and Ryuuko sit back back down. "Damn it!"

"Should have went in there in the first place, shit!" Satsuki said.

The eighth entrant, Kagome from Inuyasha, comes to the ring as Ash wakes up. Then, Kagome slaps him silly, and Ash glares at her.

"Uh-oh..." Kagome said, being intimidated.

"Kagome's lucky that Karen didn't wake up and slap her. Karen will tear that ass up!" Bubbles said.

Ash goes for a punch, but Kagome dodges it as she runs and says, "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Fight me!" Ash said.

Kagome accidentally trips over Tomba. Then, Ash picks her up and starts punching her. That lasts short, however, as Kagome strikes back with a low blow.

"More, Kagome! Be brave!" Gingerelle shouted.

Kagome uses another move, a knee to the jaw, which knocks Ash's tooth out. Then, she hits it again with her foot, knocking Ash on the mat as Karen walks behind her.

"Oh, shit..." Bubbles said.

Karen grabs her and flips her the inner chamber, breaking her body. Then, Karen looks at Mako, climbs on the top rope as Satsuki, Ryuuko, and the other characters stand up, and goes for a diving headbutt on Mako's head as Satsuki and Ryuuki cheer loudly, while the rest cheer in a lesser extent.

Karen goes for the pin on Mako, then she notices that the ref's knocked out. "Shit!" Karen said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, man!" Ryuuko said.

"Damn, if only the ref was still awake, it'd be over for the bitch!" Satsuki said.

Heading to the ref, Karen kicks him and says, "Wake the fuck up, ref! I'm about to eliminate someone!"

"Ugh... Where am I?" the ref said.

"You're still in the chamber with the rest of us, dipshit," Karen insulted.

Karen rushes back to Mako as the ref crawls toward them. At two and three-fourths, Mako kicks out as she finally wakes up, pissing Ryuuko and Satsuki off big time.

"Close one right there," Drake said.

"Yeah, whatever. She'll still pin the bitch," Mary said.

Penelo wakes up as Karen beats Mako down. Then, she gets up and uses a running bulldog on Karen as Kagome barely stands up. Tomba's slumber finally comes to an end as the ninth entrant, Hunter from the Spyro series, enters the ring.

Karen surprises Hunter with a quick reverse STO. Hunter's about to stand up, but Kagome punts his head, instantly blacking him out. Next, Mako goes for a moonsault and pins Hunter, getting more jeers from Satsuki and Ryuuko.

Hunter eliminated!

"Alright, I've helped!" Kagome said.

"Hell of a punt from Kagome!" Gingerelle said.

"At least it looks real, unlike that oily man's fake ass punt from the big slow," Bubbles said.

"Oh, please don't remind me and others about that terrible punt, darling. It's just... ugh... disgusting..."  
Gingerelle said.

"It was the biggest piece of horse shit I've ever seen from that fake ass product in recent episodes," Bubbles said.

"Just like the fake marine doing his botched five knuckle shuffle," Musashi said.

"That too," Bubbles said.

After the door open, Karen throws Hunter out of the chamber, then it closes as Tomba and Penelo attack Karen simultaneously, while Kagome uses her fists to break Ash's nose.

Mako looks at Satsuki and gives her the finger, saying, "That's my woman you're standing next to, bitch! She doesn't deserve you!"

Putting her arm on Satsuki, Ryuuko says, "Lose already, bitch! No one likes you!"

"I'm trying to win this to save you, Ryuuko! Your fate is in my hands!" Mako said.

"Fate!? What are you, fucking high!? Like sexy said, LOSE!" Satsuki said.

Karen does a double clothesline at Penelo and Tomba as the final entrant, Rolling Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls Z, goes to the ring, and Bubbles looks shocked.

"Oh, man... We have another Bubbles up in here..." Bubbles said.

"What's wrong with that, sis?" Gingerelle asked.

"I'm supposed to be the only Bubbles in this fucking stadium!" Bubbles replied. Rolling Bubbles lays an assault on Mako.

"But what if anyone else in the stadium is Bubbles?" Gingerelle said.

"That's impossible, Gingerelle!" Bubbles said.

"She's prettier than you, Bubbles, fact!" Musashi said.

Bubbles angrily punches Musashi in the eye as Mako gives Rolling Bubbles a spinebuster on the steel floor. Then, Karen throws Rolling Bubbles in the ring before using the top ropes to attack her with a leg drop on the throat. Penelo and Tomba assaults Karen again as Mako uses a dropping elbow to hit Rolling Bubbles' head, then pins her.

Rolling Rubbles eliminated!

"That's right, biatch, get da fuck out of da facking cage!" Bubbles said in a different voice.

"That's four pins in a row for Mako! She really want her wish, huh?" Gingerelle said.

As Rolling Bubbles exits the cage, Kagome saves Karen as she performs a roll up on Tomba, pinning him. The crowd, commentators, and Musashi clap for her pin.

Tomba eliminated!

"Whoo-hoo! I did it! I did it!" Kagome celebrated as Tomba left the chamber.

After knocking Penelo out of her way, Karen runs toward Kagome and gives her a Stunner. Then, Mako super kicks Karen before pinning Kagome.

Kagome eliminated!

"Again!? Ain't that a fucking bitch!" Mary said.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Satsuki and Ryuuko said.

"Great... That's what I get for celebrating excessively... Oh well!" Kagome said. Then, she heads to the back as Penelo, Karen, Mako, and Ash look at each other.

"And the biggest underdog left the chamber," Gingerelle said

"Speaking of underdog, will Mako survive this?" Bubbles said.

Four left until the next chamber!

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Final Four, baby! Who'll win this bitch!?" Bubbles said.

Karen and Penelo attacks Mako fast before Ash hits them from behind. Then, Karen turns around and slaps Ash with her fist, knocking him down as Penelo throws Mako to the steel, getting cheers from Ryuko and Satsuki. Glaring at each other, Karen and Penelo charge at one another, brawling as Ash slowly gets up. Then, Ash climbs on top of an inner chamber.

"Hurt Mako!" Satsuki said.

"Looks like he won't hurt her, sadly," Ryuko said.

Ash drops on Penelo and Karen, breaking up their fight as Mako stands up. Then, she re-enters the ring and punches Karen, then Penelo, then Karen, and vice versa.

"Look at the underdog go!" Gingerelle said.

"And look at the odds in this betting site!" Bubbles said, looking at her cellphone. "Mako has a 5.7% chance of winning the event! Oh, my god!"

"Really!?" Gingerelle said, turning her attention to the screen on Bubbles' cellphone. "Wow."

"Penelo has a 95.7% chance, Ash has a 98.3% chance, and Karen has a 99.9% chance! I must say that this is fairly accurate, except for Mako's. Should have been higher, in my opinion," Bubbles said.

"Agreed," Gingerelle said.

"If Mako wins this whole thing, a lot of degenerate gamblers will hunt her down!" Bubbles said.

"And kill her," Musashi said.

"Probably, but who knows!" Bubbles said.

Mako's domination ends as Karen grabs her arms and twists, making her scream as Ash goes for a roll up on Penelo. He fails to pin her, much to his disappointment. Mako retaliates with a spin kick, then a facebuster on the knees as Penelo picks up Ash and throws him to the steel floor.

Mako quickly gets on top of a chamber, then performs a frog splash on Karen, getting the crowd excited as Satsuki and Ryuko jeer at her once again. Mako uses the ropes for a dirty pin, but Karen barely survives.

"Thank god Karen, Penelo, and Ash are tough to take down. Otherwise, this event will turn out BAD," Ryuko said.

"Mako had no business being in the chamber, anyway. I mean, she's short, slow, mentally retarded, ugly, and she smells. And somehow, she manages to survive this event with many wrestling moves. Such a shame," Satsuki said.

"She'll lose, sweetheart, and we all know it," Ryuko said.

Penelo uses flips Ash to the steel floor and holds him for a pin. With luck, Ash frees himself. Karen chops Mako hard. Then, Karen deilvers another one as Ash dodges Penelo's spear, causing her to collide on the inner chamber as the crowd gasps.

"Shit, that's gotta hurt!" Bubbles said.

"Finally, a counter by Mako! Impressive!" Gingerelle said.

"Oooh! I didn't see that coming!" Bubbles said after Penelo attacked Ash with a low blow without seeing him. "DDT! Mako goes for the pin, and Karen kicks out at two!"

"Is Karen a cyborg? She took like a thousand hard hits and no one's able to pin her!" Gingerelle asked.

"I don't think she's a cyborg, Gingerelle, but she's a natural badass!" Bubbles replied.

Penelo picks Ash up and attempts a piledriver, but Ash counters it and lifts Penelo to do a piledriver on the steel floor. Ash tries a pin, but Penelo breaks it as she goes for a submission hold, trying to make Ash tap out, but Ash refuses. Then, Ash hits Penelo with an Angle Slam on the ring as Karen throws Mako further, breaking her more.

"Damn, she's getting owned like a bitch, and I love it!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"I love it, too! Go, Karen!" Ryuko said.

As Mako turns around, Karen rushes to her. Karen gets closer, and Mako retaliates as she grabs and pushes her hard to the steel. Then, she lifts Karen and drops her to the steel floor as Penelo catches Ash off guard as she holds him and uses a piledriver.

After climb on the top rope, Mako leg drops Penelo on the head, knocking her down. Penelo recovers fast and slaps Mako on the bed, then goes for a wicked headbutt. Mako fights back with a scratch on Penelo's eyes. Next, she sends Penelo on the mat with a kick on the face and goes for a Moonsault. After that, she goes for the pin and she barely eliminates Penelo as the crowd, commentators, and Musashi give her a loud pop, while Ryuko and Satsuki look shocked.

Penelo eliminated!

"The underdog strikes again!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Can she still hang on?" Gingerelle said.

"Yes! Penelo got eliminated!" Mary said. "Is Fran (from Final Fantasy XII) here, Drake!? I wanna rub it in her fucking face!"

"Yes, but I suggest you stay here until the next chamber," Drake replied.

"No, Drake! I'm gonna find her and laugh at her!" Mary said.

Mary exits her private room fast as Penelo punches the steel in her hand, gritting her teeth while Mako poses to the crowd.

"Sit your ass down, bitch!" Ryuko yelled.

"You still suck, you moronic fraud!" Satsuki said.

Karen's about to get up, but Penelo assaults her with a kick, then Ash with the same move. Next, she slams Mako to the mat, grabs the chair and hits her in the legs with it as Mary finally sees an angry Fran watching the event.

"Hey, bitch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your girlfriend lost! Such a pathetic pretender she is!" Mary said, distracting Fran.

"How dare you!" Fran said.

Fran hurries with a spear on Mary as Penelo tosses the steel chair randomly and exits the ring. Then, Mary hits back with punches, leading to a brawl as Fran punches her back, which appears on the titration as the crowd roars. Drake, Glacia, Phoebe, and a few security guard try to break it up, but couldn't.

"Nice, a brutal backstage brawl!" Bubbles said.

"That's good wrestling right there, baby!" Gingerelle said.

"We're sorry, Penelo," Ryuko and Satsuki said together.

Glaring at Ryuko and Satsuki, Penelo shoves both of them hard, then she heads to the back to help Fran.

Getting up with her Ryuko, Satsuki says, "Fucking bitch. It's not our fault she lost to a mongoloid like Mako."

"Exactly. We didn't do shit to her. All we did was cheer for her, Karen, Ash, and the other competitors," Ryuko said.

Penelo jumps ahead of the security guard and Phoebe, helping Fran kicking Mary's ass. Karen couldn't do anything but watch. As an advantage, Mako attempts a roll up pin, but Karen kicks out. Then, Karen turns out and does a roll up pin, which ends the cinderella story of Mako.

Mako eliminated!

"FINALLY!" Mary exclaimed, watching the event while punching Fran and Penelo.

"HALLELUJAH!" Ryuko and Satsuki said loudly.

"And that's that, folks!" Gingerelle said.

"The cinderella run was fun while it lasted," Bubbles said.

"Oh, man..." Ash said, feeling a little bad for Mako. Satsuki and Ryuko begin singing the "Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Hey Hey Hey Goodbye" song.

Crying as tears drip out of her eyes, Mako says, "No... That didn't count... THAT DIDN'T FUCKING COUNT! I DEMAND A DO OVER!"

"It's over, bitch. Get the fuck out of the chamber," Karen said.

"FUCK YOU! I WANT RYUKO FOREVER AND EVER!" Mako said.

"Sorry, Mako, but you gotta go. You gave your run a good effort and I'm proud of you for that," Ash said.

"NO, ASH! I WANT A DO OVER!" Mako cried more.

Mako covers her face on the mat, crying loud as Karen and Ash start fighting.

"Poor Mako..." Misty said.

"She's ruining the match. Someone throw her ass out of there for fucks sake!" Jane said.

While the security guards take care of Mary, Fran, and Penelo, Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe rush to the chamber to get Mako. Then, they carry her to the back as she struggles to free herself.

"A spinebuster from Ash! Nice one!" Bubbles said.

Ash puts the steel chair on the corner of the ring. Then, he drags Karen there. Next, he climbs on an inner chamber and poses to the crowd.

"Now that's a real motherfucking pose, not some bitch ass pose like Mako's!" Ryuko said.

"You said it, darling!" Satsuki said.

"Be careful, Ash..." Delia said, touching her hands.

Ash goes for a double kick on Karen, which backfires as Karen dodges him, causing him to hit the chair instead of her and a hard bump on his neck. Then, Karen uses a roll up to seal the victory, but Ash survives it.

After throwing Ash to the steel floor like a rag doll, Karen attempts a diving headbutt, but Ash avoids it as Karen collides on the steel. Then, Ash does a Moonsault as the crowd chants "Epic match up".

Ash pins Karen for the victory, but Karen kicks out at one. Karen had blood everywhere around her body instead of her forehead, but she seemed okay. Ash acts quick by doing a piledriver and pins her again, but that doesn't work either.

"Now he heads to the steel chair," Gingerelle said.

"Should have thought about that earlier, Ash," Bubbles said.

As Ash turns the other way with the steel chair, Karen surprises him with a deadly spear. Then, she puts the steel chair on Ash's head as Delia gasps in shock. Karen lifts Ash on his feet, puts him outside the ring and pushes him towards the steel, damaging his neck really bad as the crowd goes insane.

"Could that be it for Ash!? We shall see!" Bubbles said.

"Epic sick shit is epic!" Fillet said.

"MORE, DAMN IT!" Topo shouted.

"Goddayum!" Spike from Ape Escape said.

"Win this quick, Ash!" Delia said.

Satsuki, Ryuko, and the crowd suddenly chants "WWE sucks! WWF, ECW, and WCW rules!" and Gingerelle says, Holy shit, what a match, and an awesome crowd!"

"Just like the old wrestling crowds! Incredibly awesome!" Bubbles said.

Karen goes for the same stuff, but Ash saves himself by touching the inner chamber with his hands. Then, he turns around and duck as Karen accidentally punches the inner chambers. After kicking Karen to the steel floor, Ash frees himself from the steel chair, holds it high as he poses, then strikes Karen's head with it.

"Slain the beast, Ash!" Delia said.

Ash attacks Karen with the steel chair, while Karen yells, "HURT ME MORE!"

The bloody Karen counters with a superman punch on Ash's mouth, knocking few of his teeth out. Ash retaliates with another chair shot, breaking it in half. Despite that, Karen didn't fall. Karen quickly goes for a Rock Bottom, leading her to a pin that fails instantly.

"Urgh! Lose, damnit!" Karen cursed.

Picking Ash up, she puts him the ring before she joins him and the ref. Getting up fast, Ash grabs Karen's head and plants it with his knees. Then, he moves himself to the corner and climbs on it. As Ash faces Karen, Karen recovers and charges at Ash with a low blow, making him groan. Next, she performs a jumping cutter, hurting Ash more as the crowd chants her name.

Karen can barely crawl to Ash, which helps Ash a little. She then lays her hand on Ash's stomach for the pin, and Ash kicks out at two in a half, relieving Delia and fans of Ash around the world.

Ash rushes with a belly to back inverted mat slam on Karen. Then, he flips her nearly unconscious body. Next, he slowly moves to the corner and climbs before glaring at Karen.

"Is he gonna do it again!?" Gingerelle asked.

"He better not! He's fucking hurt really bad!" Bubbles replied.

"NO, ASH!" Delia yelled.

Ash tries the Shooting Star Press and finally hits Karen with it as the crowd roars louder than ever. Then, Ash pins Karen, finally eliminating her as the crowd and his fans watching television chant his name.

Karen eliminated!

"He did it! He did the Shooting Star Press!" Gingerelle said.

"Amazing match with an amazing ending, I tell ya!" Bubbles said.

"Splendid match," Musashi said.

"And your winner, Ash!" the announcer said. The referee raises Ash's arm up and Ash smiles.

"Damn, Ash. You had to beat her again," Mary said, shaking her head. Fran and Penelo are hugging each other in Fran's private room.

"Shit!" Gary cursed, punching his private door.

"Alright, Ash!" Delia exclaimed, hugging Jane.

"Great match, Ash!" Misty said.

"Congrats, Ash... Enjoy the victory..." Mako said lowly.

"Mako didn't win this! Mako didn't win this!" Ryuko and Satsuki sang together, holding each others hands while dancing.

"The next one better be good," Drake said.

"It will, Drake," Phoebe said.

"The right entrants sign up, guys, so that means our seconds match will be as good as the first one," Glacia said.

"Karen," Ash said, raising Karen as the chamber door opens.

"Ash. Congrats," Karen smiled.

"Thanks," Ash said. "Let's go to the back, shall we?"

"Sure, friend," Karen said.

Together, Karen and Ash walk to the back, holding each other as the crowd still chants Ash's name.

Stayed tuned for the second match, which features Gary, Mary, Fran, and seven other fighters!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next chamber starts as Gary comes out of his inner chamber, and the crowd chants his name. "That's right, guys! Cheer for good ole Gary!"

The second match begins as Mary comes to the ring and attacks Gary fast, refusing to let him fight back as the crowd mentions her name.

"Damn, Mary! Great start here!" Bubbles said.

"And she uppercuts him to the steel floor! Is this it for Gary?" Gingerelle said.

"Yeah, Mary! Hurt his fucking ass!" Ash said, watching the event in his private room as the medical staff covered some parts of his body in medical cloth.

Next, Mary picks Gary up and put him on top of an inner chamber as the crowd stands. Then, Mary joins Gary and positions him where she can hurt him brutally. Speaking of which, she flips his body towards the other side of the steel floor, making the crowd, the other participants in their private room, Bubbles, Gingerelle, Musashi, Phoebe, Glacia, Drake, and the medical staff, expect for Karen, in shock as Gary busts open. Then, the crowd cheers as Mary rushes to Gary.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT WAS TOO BRUTAL!" Bubbles screamed.

"Man, oh, man. Talk about major brutality," Gingerelle said.

"Splendid shit, Mary! Do it again!" Karen said. She can barely move.

"He's gonna wind up as a cripple if he keep getting hurt like that, just like you," Karen's medical staff said.

"We'll be fine, dude," Karen said.

Mary goes for the pin, but Gary barely kicks out and Mary yells, "What the shit!? That's impossible!"

Mary tosses Gary back in the rings. Then, she viciously beats his ass again, yelling like crazy.

"Counter, Gary!" Musashi said.

"He won't, Musashi. Mary's on fucking fire!" Bubbles said.

"And why do their names rhyme? Strange," Gingerelle said.

"Hey, I just realized that! Gary and Mary, or it could be Gary, Mary, fairy, Barry, Dairy, barely, Jerry, Kerry, Perry," Bubbles said.

"I don't think barely rhymes with those words, Bubbles," Gingerelle said.

"Sounds like it, but that's just my opinion," Bubbles said.

The third entrant, Fran, joins Mary and Gary in the ring and saves Gary as she punches Mary's head. Mary recovers and turns around, glaring at Fran before attacking her with punches. Fran attacks back with an uppercut, almost dropping Mary on the mat.

The two keep fighting as Gary crawls to a corner to rest and Penelo says, "Kill her, Fran!"

"Slaughter the fucking bitch, Mary! Slaughter her!" Karen said.

The crowd suddenly chants "Bay Area" like the one did the Royal Rumble when Mary and Fran fight one another and kill a hated character.

"Why the hell are they chanting "Bay Area" again? Oh, wait. I know why. The West Coast Conference, featuring Gonfaga, Pepper Ann, the Mormons, that team with that hated character's name with the word Santa, and other teams I forgot," Bubbles said.

"Now it makes sense. Mary vs. Fran is more of a rivalry than the teams with their names!" Gingerelle said.

"Indeed!" Bubbles said.

Fran makes Mary bleed, then Mary jumps on Fran to make her fall down and punches her forehead. Fran bleeds too. Pushing Mary off of her, Fran heads to Gary and kick him, which lasts short as Mary assaults her. Turning around, Fran fights back as Gary goes to another corner.

"They really hate each other, huh? Awesome," Satsuki said.

"So nice to see a heated rivalry inside and outside the ring, unlike that fake ass wrestling show," Ryuko said.

"KILL!" Karen and Penelo said together.

"The Fran/Mary rivalry is a bigger one than Ash/Gary," Cynthia said.

"Yeah, it's true. Before the Royal Rumble event, all Ash and Gary did was argue," Leaf said.

"Which led to no altercations, sadly," Cynthia said. She suddenly notices that Mars and Dawn are sitting inches away from them and Cynthia says, "Oh no, it's them. Why the fuck are they here?"

"Who, sweetie?" Leaf asked.

"Them," Cynthia replied, pointing at Mars and Dawn.

"Fuck, I didn't expect them to come here," Leaf said.

Leaf and Cynthia resume watching the fight as Gary stands up. As Mary and Fran brawls closer, Gary grabs them and performs a double DDT.

"It's about time, Gary, goddamn," Bubbles said.

"Here comes a double pin! And they both kick out at two! So close for Gary!" Gingerelle said.

"Gary will win this. Mark my words!" Bubbles said.

"Ash vs. Gary? Sounds interesting, but I prefer Ash vs. Mary. That'll make people sit all night instead of going to the bathroom," Gingerelle said.

"So, you'd rather piss and shit on yourself, right?" Bubbles said.

"Yes. People do it all the time, especially if they're working like crazy and willing to see epic shit," Gingerelle replied.

"Erm... Okay, then..." Bubbles said.

The fourth entrant, Takuya Kanbara from Digimon Frontier, enters the rings and joins the three-way brawl, making it a four-way brawl as he attacks Mary, while Gary attacks him. Then, he pokes Gary in the eye and gives him a low blow, making him squeal as he clotheslines Mary before drop kicking Fran's legs.

After making Fran sit on her knees, Takuya kicks her chest with his leg and the crowd says "Yes!". He does it again and again as the crowd mentions the same word. After his ninth strike on the chest, he uses his foot to kick Fran's head and Fran collapses.

Now, he goes for the pin, but Fran barely kicks out and he curses. Then, Fran grabs his shirt, scaring him, and stands up, while lifting him. Next, Fran assaults Takuya on the throat with her thumb, damaging it bad. Mary gives her a surprise spear as Gary crawls toward Takuya for a pin, which fails as Takuya kicks out at two.

As Gary gets up, Mary attacks him with a facebuster on the knees. Then, Fran recovers and delivers a quick chokeslam on Mary. From behind, Takuya kicks Fran to the steel steps. With that done, he climbs on the ropes, then he goes for a Swanton Bomb on her.

"He should have gotten on top of an inner chamber, but whatever," Bubbles said.

"The Swanton Bomb still looks good, Bubbles," Gingerelle said.

"One, two, and she kicks out!" Bubbles said.

"OW! What a hard stomp from the top rope by Mary! That's gotta hurt!" Gingerelle said after Mary stomped Takuya.

Mary assaults Takuya more as she slams him to the steel, knocking him out. Then, Fran holds Mary and flips her for another pin. Mary kicks out as the fifth entrant, Marcus Damon from Digimon Data Squad, gets out of his chamber and runs to Mary and Fran. He attempts a spear, but Mary avoids him as he collides to the steel.

Gary goes to the other side of the chamber to rest as Mary breaks Marcus' back with a backbreaker. She pins him, but he kicks out fast. Then, Mary grabs his hair and headbutts his head until it bleeds. Takuya finally wakes up as Fran touches Mary and sends her to the ring with a suplex.

"What will Fran do next to Mary!?" Bubbles said.

"A Moonsault! A beautiful Moonsault!" Gingerelle exclaimed.

"One and Mary kicks out! That didn't do much, huh?" Bubbles said.

"Damn!" Penelo cursed.

"Hang in there, Mary!" Karen said.

Who will become the remaining entrants? Find out!

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"A quick roll up from Mary, and Fran saves herself at one!" Bubbles said.

"And Takuya pins Marcus, but Marcus survives! Close for him!" Gingerelle said.

After Fran attacks Mary with a Rock Bottom, Gary runs toward Fran and attacks her with a punt as the crowd roars. Then, he pins her, but Fran kicks out a two and a half as Gary punches the mat in frustration. Marcus and Takuya starts fighting outside the ring.

"Ooh, that would have been big for Gary. He almost had her," Bubbles said.

"He's doing to do it again! Will he knock her out again?" Gingerelle said.

Gary attempts another punt, but Fran counters with a spear. Then, she pins him, but Gary survives it. Then, Fran focuses on Mary as she kicks her back, making Mary scream in pain as she laughs like a crazy person. Now, the crowd chants "Dons".

Marcus ruthlessly drops Takuya's body to the steel floor, busting him open as Mary barely stand up, while getting assaulted. Then, Mary turns the other way and hits Fran on the cheek as Marcus pins Takuya, almost eliminating him as he kicks out at two and three-fourths.

Mary goes for a facebuster, but Fran counters it as she holds Mary, then she throws Mary towards an inner chamber, which is Mary's. Fran suddenly gets attacked by Marcus as he strikes her with a hard punch on the throat. Getting really mad, Fran retaliates with an uppercut, sending him towards Mary.

"Damn, that was nice!" Bubbles said.

Fran goes after Takuya as the sixth entrant, Mikey Kudo from Digimon Fusion, comes to the ring and pins Gary, which lasts short as Fran executes Takuya with a piledriver on the steel floor. She pins him, but Mary and Marcus breaks it. Together, they pick Fran up and toss her towards the steel chains. They do it again, but Fran counters with a double DDT.

Gary surprises Mikey with a roll up, but fails as Gary mutters under his breath. With anger, Takuya recovers and slams Fran's back on the steel floor before planting a leg drop on her neck. He thinks about pinning her, but he decides to do a moonsault, which ends up bad as Fran dodges it.

After making Mikey stand up, Gary goes for a Skull Crushing Finale, but Mikey reserves as he moves behind Gary, grabs and leans Gary's head before hitting on it on the mat.

"Hey, bitch!" Mary yelled, distracting Fran.

Mary hits her with a high kick on the head, which doesn't bring her down. Then, Mary jumps on the top rope and uses her foot to kick Fran's head, finally sending her on the steel floor. Next, she climbs on top of the inner chamber and waits for Fran to get up a little.

Mikey's going to attack Gary with a running drop kick on the head, but Marcus stops him with a spear. Him failing to pin Mikey leads him to get attacked by Gary with a submission hold on the neck. With strength, Marcus moves towards the ropes before he jumps ahead of it, using the steel floor as his advantage to stop Gary.

"Smart move by Marcus," Bubbles said.

"Imagine if he didn't do that. He would have been the first fighter eliminated," Gingerelle said.

As Fran finally gets up, Mary drops down and stomps Fran's heads as the crowd chants "Gaels". Now, Mary pins her, but Fran kicks out of it as Mary yells with rage. Suddenly, the seventh entrant, Nonon Jakazure from Kill La Kill, comes to the ring as Ryuko and Satsuki look surprised.

"Nonon? Why is she here?" Mako said, watching the event in her private room.

"Seven. Interesting," Gingerelle said.

Marcus' going to pin Gary after a leg drop, but Nonon stops him as she kick his head. Then, she pins Marcus, eliminating him as Gary goes to a corner.

Marcus eliminated!

"And there goes the first elimination in the second match, ladies and gentleman!" Gingerelle said.

"Took too damn long," Bubbles said.

"Impressive, Nonon," Mako said.

Mary and Fran fight their way to the ring as Takuya joins them, Mikey, and Gary, while Marcus exits the chamber. Nonon enters in it, too. Then, Takuya and Nonon runs and crashes to each other. With that, Mikey climbs on the top rope, looking at Nonon. He goes for a splash, but Nonon stands up and holds him for a counter, impressing the crowd and commentators, including Satsuki and Ryuko.

After that, Nonon performs an F-5 as Takuya double kicks Mary and Fran. Then, Nonon uses the ropes to pin Mikey in a cheap fashion as the crowd mentions her name.

Mikey eliminated!

"Clever combination, Nonon," Bubbles said.

"Pin Gary next, Nonon!" Ash said.

The eighth entrant, Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh!, goes to the top rope and interrupts the three-way fight between Mary, Fran, and Takuya as she lands her body on all of them and Mikey leaves the chamber. Gary sneaks attack Nonon as he strikes her back with his knee. Then, Dark Magician Girl picks up Fran and does a suplex on the steel floor as Nonon recovers and low blows Gary.

"Do you know why Nonon's here, Satsuki?" Ryuko asked.

"I don't know," Satsuki replied.

Gary retaliates with a punch on Nonon's stomach as Dark Magician Girl and Fran begin brawling near the steel chains, but Nonon hits him back as Mary grabs Takuya's throat and chokeslams him on the steel floor. After knocking Gary out of the ring, Nonon sees Mary pinning Takuya. She stops it as she grabs Mary and tosses her to the steel chains before she does it again and again.

"Wait, what!?" Karen said.

Nonon drops her knee on Takuya's head before pinning him, making him her third victim.

Takuya eliminated!

"Just like Mako! Fucking bitches!" Karen scowled.

"Nice," Mako said.

"Should have hurt Gary more, but whatever," Ash said.

"Now where did we see that before?" Bubbles said.

Takuya exits the chamber as Mary hurts Nonon back with a facebuster. The nineth entrant, Brycen from Pokemon, hops to the ring and attacks Gary with a running boot. Nonon saves herself as she goes under Mary's glasses and scratches her eyes before heading towards Gary and Brycen. Then, she rolls Brycen to the mat and pins him, which eliminates him.

Brycen eliminated!

"Please pin Gary, Nonon," Ash begged, although, Nonon couldn't hear him.

Mary uses both of her hands to knock Nonon down as Brycen gets out of the chamber. Gary has the upper hand on Mary as he targets her back, chopping it. Finally blocking Dark Magician Girl's punch, Fran grabs her arm and throws her to the ring. Then, Nonon climbs on the ropes and does a diving headbutt on Dark Magician Girl as Mary uses her elbow to stop Gary from attacking her.

Next, Mary performs a Super rolling fireman's carry slam on Dark Magician Girl before Fran picks Dark Magician Girl up and does a Twist of Fate. Then, she successfully pins her as the final entrant, Arnold from Hey Arnold!, with a karate outfit goes to the ring. Dark Magician Girl heads to the back.

Dark Magician Girl eliminated!

"The fuck!? Why the fuck does his head shaped like a fucking football head!?" Creepy ass shit, man!" Bubbles said.

"Oh, man. That's so funny. It really is," Gingerelle laughed. The crowd chants "football head".

"Freaky looking kid..." Satsuki said.

"I'll say..." Ryuko said.

"You're going down, freak!" Gary said, trying to punch Arnold, but Arnold blocked each of them.

"You'll regret for calling me that, punk!" Arnold said. Then, he karate chops Gary's throat, then he karate kicks his head before Nonon brings him down with a Seated Senton.

With Arnold down, Fran lifts him and hits him with a powerbomb. Then, Mary places Arnold in a fireman's carry, drops him in front of her, and uses her knee to strike his face. Nonon suddenly ruins Mary's moment as she drop kicks her, puts Arnold in a dangerous position, and hits him with a piledriver for the pin.

Arnold eliminated!

"Thanks for stealing the pin, you dirty bitch!" Karen yelled.

"Oh, come on, Nonon! Fucking pin Gary!" Ash said.

"Nonon's racking a lot of pins, huh?" Gingerelle said.

"Just like Mako in the first match," Bubbles said.

"Do Mako and Nonon know each other?" Gingerelle asked.

"Probably so," Bubbles said.

"Stop hogging the goddamn spotlight, bitch!" Fran said.

"Make it, rabbit ears!" Nonon said.

Fran charges at Nonon, and Nonon side flips as she avoids Fran. Mary beats the living shit out of Gary again as Nonon goes for a kick on the face, but Fran holds her leg before slamming her to the steel chains. Nonon recovers fast as Fran heads closer to her. Then, she finally kicks Fran's face as Fran's about to head out of the ring. Then, Nonon moves behind Fran and uses a roll up to pin her and Mary notices it.

Fran eliminated!

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHY!?" Penelo screamed.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Karen exclaimed.

"Buh-bye, biatch!" Mary said.

"You won't win this, bitch! Gary will!" Fran said, heading out of the chamber.

"Aww... What's the matter? The big bitch is going to cry?" Mary taunted.

"Next time you and I stand in the ring together, I'll murder you!" Fran said, throwing an offensive gesture at Mary and Mary throws one back.

"Dream on, ya cunt!" Mary said.

As Fran angrily turns the other way while heading to her private room, Nonon delivers a backbreaker on her. Gary recovers, but Nonon knocks him down. Nonon's going to pin Mary, but someone distracts her as she runs down the ramp. It's Mako, and Mako attacks Satsuki with fast punches, exciting the crowd.

"Holy shit, another fight outside the chamber!" Bubbles exclaimed.

Satsuki fights back as her Ryuko joins her. Nonon just stands there looking shocked.

"Fight, bitches, fight!" Gingerelle said.

"Excellent event so far," Musashi said.

"I knew this was coming..." Ash said, exiting his private room.

Ash, and Karen, much to his surprise to see her, rush to Mako and grabs her away from Satsuki and Ryuko, carrying her to the back and Satsuki threatens, "Do that fucking shit again and I'll fucking murder your fucking ass, bitch!"

"Fuck off, Mako!" Ryuko yelled.

"Oh, Ash. Why did you and Karen do that?" Misty said.

As an advantage of Nonon being distracted, Mary goes for a roll up to eliminate her.

Nonon eliminated!

"Gary didn't get pinned yet!? Thanks a lot, Mako!" Ash said.

"Mary's an incredible fighter, Ash, and Gary's obviously hurt very bad. She'll win," Karen said.

"Let me go!" Mako protested.

Nonon leaves the chamber with her head down, crying, and Satsuki asked, "Why are you here, Nonon?"

Nonon hears Satsuki, but she doesn't want to reply. Then, Ryuko assumed, "Money, perhaps?"

"It's just you and me, baby," Mary said in a sinister tone, glaring at a shaking Gary.

"Gary's fucked, I tell you," Spike said.

"Then that's good news, Spike. I hope Mary beats him a lot before she pins him," Misty said.

Mary snatches Gary and owns him with a Stunner as the crowd cheers at her. Then, she goes for a pin, but Gary counters with a roll up, shockingly eliminating Mary as Ash drops his jaw.

Mary eliminated!

"And your winner, Gary!" the announcer said as Gary posed with gestures, while raising his arms.

"HAHA!" Fran laughed.

"Thank you, Gary!" Penelo exclaimed.

"So much for fucking up..." Mary said.

"Congrats on winning, Gary!" Bubbles said.

"Good luck against Ash, Gary!" Gingerelle said.

"The better fighter lost... goddamnit..." Misty said, shaking her head.

"I was expecting another beat down, but I was wrong," Spike said.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Karen cursed in rage, kicking the steel chair.

"Gary, you fucking bastard..." Nonon said, still crying.

"Not as good as the first match, but it was a little good," Satsuki said.

"Agreed," Ryuko agreed.

"Ash vs. Gary, here we come!" Drake said.

"I knew it'd be Ash vs. Gary," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, me too. The match better not turn out shitty," Glacia said.

"Me and Gary, one on one in the ring... I better win this," Ash said.

Stay tuned for the final matchup, Ash vs. Gary!

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can beat Gary... I can beat Gary..." Ash said, jumping a little multiple times, feeling a little nervous. Karen and Mary are standing behind him.

"You'll win, Ash," Karen said.

Mako comes inside Ash's private room and apologizes, "Ash, I'm sorry for letting Gary with his match. I didn't mean to."

"It's not really your fault, Mako," Ash said.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Mako replied.

"Yes, Mako," Ash replied.

"Oh, thank you. Good luck in your match against Gary," Mako said.

"Thanks, Mako," Ash said, smiling a little.

Instead of heading back to her private room, Mako goes somewhere else. Then, Mary massages Ash's shoulders and asks,  
"Do you want me to keep going, Ash?"

"Sure, Mary," Ash replied.

A few minutes later, Ash's theme song, System of a Down by Sugar, plays and Ash heads to the ring as he poses, receiving cheers from Ash as the announcer mentions his name.

"Biggest moment of my night... or is it?" Ash thought.

"GO, ASH!" Delia and Jane said together.

After Ash joins the ref in the ring, Gary's theme song, which is Cult of Personality by Living Colour, Gary hurries to the ring as he yells and goes under the first rope as the announcer announces his name.

"BOO!" Misty jeered. She's the only one booing at Gary.

"Who do you got, Satsuki?" Ryuko asked. "I got Ash."

"Me too," Satsuki replied.

As the bell rings, Bubbles says, "And it begins!"

Locking each other's shoulders with their hands, Ash and Gary glare at each other. Then, Ash shoves Gary towards the mat before attacking him with crazy stomps.

"STOMP HIM TO DEATH, ASH!" Misty yelled.

Gary counters the eighth stomp as he grabs Ash's leg and takes him down, then he punches Ash's face many times, busting him open. Ash stops the assault as he uses his legs and feet to flip Gary, and Gary almost hits the turnbuckle.

"Nice, Ash," Gingerelle said.

"Gary lies on the floor, Ash charges at him, and Gary rolls out of the way! That wasn't a smart move by Ash at all," Bubbles said.

"I hate that shit. Most of the time, the opponent dodges your attack and you wind up hitting the corner," Gingerelle said.

"True. Now Gary does it with a clothesline and he sends Ash out of the ring!" Bubbles said.

"Gary would have had advantage if Ash landed on the steel steps instead of the floor," Gingerelle said.

"Wait, is this a singles match?" Musashi asked. The crowd and referee's counting to ten.

"Sadly, it is," Bubbles replied.

"Single matches are fucking overrated as fuck. No stipulations whatsoever," Gingerelle said.

"Yeah, you're telling me, sis. We need more hardcore shit like an Extreme Rules match," Bubbles said.

"And Ash returns to the ring at six! Not too close for Gary, huh?" Gingerelle said.

As Ash and Gary start brawling, Bubbles said, "Wait, I know why this is a singles match. We already had two hardcore matches. Now it makes a lot of sense!"

"That doesn't mean shit, Bubbles. Fighters and wrestlers are willing to put their bodies on the line a lot, so they can make the fans happy and talk about it for the rest of their lives. That's what real wrestling is about, unlike that fake ass shit that loves to bury young talent," Gingerelle said.

"You're right, sis. I hope we have plenty of wrestling in the next event," Bubbles said.

"Which one, Bubbles?" Gingerelle said.

"Wrestlemania. Drake and his girls told us that they're having one in the next several weeks," Bubbles said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" Gingerelle said. Then, Gary and Ash flip each other outside the ring, colliding on the floor. "It'll be a million times better than that shitty ass Wrestlemania show from last year."

"Holy fuck, it was awful. You had one good match and a decent one. That's all they had, which was a complete ripoff and a disgrace," Bubbles said.

"Indeed, Bubbles. Also, we had a shitty ending after the last match where those two sellouts were hugging and kissing each other in the fucking ring. Ugh!" Gingerelle said.

"I knew that match would turn into shit. Before it happened, I told everyone on the internet that it'll become shitty and they insulted me. They didn't respond to me again after the match because I was telling the truth all long. Fucking virgin sheep fucks," Bubbles said.

"I remembered you telling me that, Bubbles. Boy, I bet those morons aren't posting more shit messages on the web," Gingerelle said.

"Shit, they're still down and everyone's counting to seven!"

"Get up, shit heads, so this match can continue!" Gingerelle said.

At eight and a half, Ash and Gary slowly get up. Then, they go to the ring, still laying down.

"They probably heard you, Gingerelle," Bubbles said.

"Either that, or they don't want to disappoint the fans like Mcbitch and triple big nose do all the time,"  
Gingerelle said.

"Damn it, Gary..." Ash groaned, getting up.

"Lose this match already!" Gary barked.

"Never, asshole!" Ash yelled.

Holding Gary's hair, Ash punches him in the forehead, making Gary bleed as Gary clenches his teeth. Then, he hits back as he strikes Ash's throat, forcing Ash to let go of him. Next, Gary performs another clothesline on Ash, knocking Ash down. He climbs on the top ropes, poses to the crowd, and back flips, but Ash dodges it as Gary lands hard, cursing as Ash stands up and goes on the ropes.

"No Shooting Star Press again, Ash, please," Delia said.

Ash executes Gary well with a sick diving headbutt, making the crowd go wild. Now, he goes for a Moonsaults, which fails as Gary rolls out of the ring. Then, Ash gets behind Gary and pushes him to the corner of the ring, knocking him out before Ash enters the ring again.

"More, you little shits!" Gingerelle said.

"It won't stop right there, sis," Bubbles said.

As the ref almost counts to ten, Gary wakes up and rushes to the ring, only to get kicked in the head as he collides to the barricade. Sadly for Ash, that didn't knock Gary out.

Ash runs and jumps out of the ring for a suicide dive, missing Gary after Gary barely moves away from him. Then, Gary holds Ash for a piledriver. After wiggling off Gary, Ash uses a backbreaker to stun Gary before moving away from him. Then, the ref and crowd counts.

"Not enough!" Gingerelle said.

"Damn, Gingerelle. It won't end early," Musashi said.

"It better not, or I'll rape you all night with my strapon until the sun rises!" Gingerelle said.

"God, help me..." Musashi said, looking up.

Under six seconds, Gary survives, then Ash stomps him again. After enough stomps for Ash, he goes to the corner, turns around, and charges at Gary for a punt, but he misses, angering Misty. Then, Gary retaliates with a jumping cutter.

"Fucking shitty nipple dicks!" Misty said.

"That sounds gross, Misty," Spike said.

"I don't give a fuck, Spike. I want Ash to beat Gary really bad!" Misty said.

Gary pins Ash, but Ash kicks out at two. Then, Ash goes for a roll up, which fails. After Ash stands on his eat, Gary attempts to eat him with a facebuster, but Ash holds him and crashes him to the corner. Then, Ash rapidly punches Gary, trapping him for good. Gary couldn't kick him in the balls.

Now, Ash turns him the other way and gives Gary a german suplex, holding Gary for a pin and Gary barely survives. With a surprise to Ash, Gary puts him in a submission hold, which is a headlock. Ash crawls closer to the ropes and grabs it, the refs Gary to let go and he did.

Both stand up, and Gary finally gets the upper hand with his own fast punches. It lasts for ten seconds, however, as Ash pushes him. Then, Ash attacks his head with a knee drop. Gary picks Ash and hurts him with a powerbomb. Gary tries it again, but this time, Ash counters it with a DDT. That doesn't give Ash the victory as Gary kicks out at one.

"Holy shit, what a fucking match!" Satsuki said.

"I want it to last all night. So much fast pacing," Ryuko said.

Gary counters Ash and goes for his own DDT. Then, he hurries to the top rope as the crowd chants his name. He tries a Shooting Star Press, but Ash counters it dramatically with a jumping cutter as the crowd roars really loud. Ash couldn't move after that.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING AS SHIT!" Bubbles exclaimed like a maniac.

"Amazing performance by Ash and Gary so far," Gingerelle said.

"That's my son, motherfuckers!" Delia exclaimed, shaking her hand and fist like crazy.

"Cool shit!" Jane said.

The lights in the stadium suddenly turns off and everyone starts scream in panic mode.

"What the fuck is this gay ass shit!? Who the fuck did this shit!?" Bubbles yelled.

"Where the fuck are you, Bubbles!?" Gingerelle said.

"I'm close to you, sis!" Bubbles said.

"Someone's fucking with the light switches!" Glacia said.

"What's going on!?" Mary said.

"Shit, this is scary!" Kagome said, shaking in fear in her private room.

"OH, COME ON!" Ash said in frustration.

"Hurry and resume the match, goddamnit!" Karen said.

"Hold me, Leaf!" Cynthia said, accidentally hugging someone else.

"I'm not Leaf!" someone said, getting off Cynthia.

"I'm right here, my beautiful blonde!" Leaf said, touching Cynthia.

"Oh, thank god!" Cynthia said with relief.

"This is some fucked up shit here!" Fillet said.

"You're telling me, baby! At least we're holding each other's before this shit happened!" Topo said.

"Ugh! This shit doesn't make any fucking sense!" Penelo said.

"No one better not murder us, Penelo! I can't find my way out!" Fran said.

"I'm too old for this shit here..." the referee said.

"Are we having a rapture...?" Gary asked, but no one replied.

"I'm too young to die..." Nonon said.

The lights finally come back on, relieving everybody. Then, Ryuko notices that Satsuki's not standing near her and says, "Where's Satsuki!?"

"Look!" Bubbles said, pointing at the titatron.

Everyone turns their attention to the titatron and Ryuko gasps in shock, seeing Mako holding a bloody pipe and a badly injured Satsuki.

"Oh, Ryuko! Look what I have!" Mako sangsong.

"I'm coming, Satsuki!" Ryuko said, rushing to the parking lot.

"Musashi's gone! Son of a bitch!" Gingerelle said.

"FUCK! He was our perfect little sex slave. We'll find him after this event, though," Bubbles said.

"Yes, Mako," Nonon said, smiling a little.

"Why did you have to go so far like this, Mako?" Ash said.

"Shit, Mako's going to run that poor woman over!" Delia said. Mako goes inside a random car to run Satsuki over.

"At least her victim's going to sell it, if she survives the hit that is," Jane said.

As Ryuko arrives at the parking lot with Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake, Ryuko screams, "MAKO, NO!"

After Satsuki stands up a little as Ryuko reaches closer to her, Mako hits Satsuki hard as the half of the crowd cheer at her, which the rest gasp.

"GODDAMN, THAT BITCH IS CRAZY!" Karen said.

"You can say that again, Karen," Mary said.

"So beautiful, Mako," Nonon said.

"Hmm..." Drake said, touching his chin. He's thinking of a perfect matchup that fit well with his Wrestlemania event. Glacia and Phoebe know what's on his mind.

"Satsuki!" Ryuko said, holding Satsuki as she cried.

"You're mine now, sweetie," Mako said, exiting the car.

"I HATE YOU, MAKO!" Ryuko scowled, dripping a lot of tears outside her eyes.

"Ryuko... I'll be okay..." Satsuki said.

"I hope so, darling..." Ryuko said.

As Mako leaves the parking lot, Glacia dials 911 as Gary looks at the ref seeing the titatron. Then, he gives Ash a low blow, yells at the ref, and goes for a roll up, pinning Ash in a heartbreaking ending.

"And your winner, Gary!" the announcer said. The crowd yells out Gary's name.

"FUCK YOU, MAKO!" Misty screamed.

"Wow... just wow..." Spike said.

"Damn it!" Ash cursed, hitting the mat.

"Don't you think...?"

"I don't know, Bubbles. It's not like Gary and Mako were working together, since Mako wanted to focus on hurting Satsuki. But other than that shit, good match," Gingerelle said.

"Good match, fucked up ending," Bubbles said.

"That was arguably one of the most bizarre endings I've ever seen in a wrestling match!" Topo said.

"And psychotic, too!" Fillet said.

"Poor Ash..." Delia said.

"He'll be fine, Delia," Jane said.

Ash angrily heads to his private room. He almost reaches there as he see Drake, Phoebe, and Glacia, and Ash says, "I want a fucking rematch!"

"You'll get it at Wrestlemania, Ash," Drake said.

"Good," Ash said.

Ash enters inside his private room as Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe join Gary and the ref in the ring. Then, Gary says, "Give me a million dollars!"

"Your wish is granted, Gary," Drake said. Then, he snaps his fingers and money appear in front of Gary.

"Alright! Take that, Ash!" Gary said.

"Fucking moron..." Misty said.

"We're really sorry you lost, Ash," Mary said.

"Yeah, Ash. You deserved to win, not Gary," Karen said.

"It's okay, guys. At least I get a rematch at Wrestlemania," Ash said.

Nonon comes inside Ash's room, pats Ash's back, and says, "What Mako did was incredible, Ash. Don't blame her for your loss."

After her words, Nonon walks away, leaving Ash a little confused.

A/N: So, yeah. That's it for the Elimination Chamber story. I'll post the Wrestlemania story very soon and I've already added some matches on the card, which will include Ash vs. Gary, the final match. I'll add more matches from other characters in many games and shows if I can. Here are the results of this event:

Eliminated Fighter Entered Eliminated By Methods of Elimination Time  
1 Crunch 5 Mako Low blow from Karen, scissors kick from Tomba, Very Short  
Moonsault from Mako, and a piledriver from Penelo

2 Princess Peach 7 Mako Roll up from Mako Very Short

3 Hunter 9 Mako Reserve STO from Karen, Punt from Kagome, and a Very Short  
Moonsault from Mako

4 Rolling Bubbles 10 Mako Spinebuster from Mako, Leg Drop from Karen, and a Very Short  
dropping elbow from Mako

5 Tomba 6 Kagome Roll up from Kagome Medium

6 Kagome 8 Mako Stunner from Karen Short

7 Penelo 3 Mako Super kick and Moonsault from Mako Long

8 Mako 4 Karen Roll up from Karen Long

9 Karen 2 Ash Shooting Star Press from Ash Very Long

WINNER Ash 1

Eliminated Fighter Entered Eliminated By Methods of Elimination Time  
1 Marcus Damon 5 Nonon Super kick from Nonon Medium

2 Mikey Kudo 6 Nonon F-5 from Nonon Very Short

3 Tayuka 4 Nonon Knee drop from Nonon Medium

4 Brycen 9 Nonon Roll up from Nonon Very Short

5 D. M. Girl 8 Fran Super rolling fireman's carry slam from Mary Short  
and a Twist of Fate from Fran

6 Arnold 10 Nonon Powerbomb from Fran, Go To Sleep from Mary, and Very Short  
a piledriver from Nonon

7 Fran 3 Nonon Roll up from Nonon Long

8 Nonon 7 Mary Roll up from Mary Medium

9 Mary 2 Gary Roll up from Gary Very Long

WINNER Gary 1

Number of match Result Stipulations Time  
3 Gary defeated Ash Singles match for any wish Long

The End


End file.
